My only one
by Crazzy Lucky Rin
Summary: Mukuro x Fem27. Janji adalah hutang, janji setia akan selalu di bawa hingga mati. Apakah janji itu sanggup di tepati? "Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu" "Kalau begitu biar saya yang akan bunuh diri jika ada laki-laki selain anda yang menyentuh saya!" /Re-publis after editing


Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Me are own nothing

Gender : angst, roman.

Rating : M (violent)

.

.

.

~Flash back~

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kubenci?"

"Apa?"

"Seorang pembohong dan mata duitan."

"Hum..., kalau itu saya juga tahu! Saya juga tak suka!"

"Tapi yang lebih kubenci adalah pengkhianat."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Cinta tentunya."

"Ha? Jadi anda sangat posesif ya!" Gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Kau juga akan mengkhianatiku jika ada laki-laki lain?"

"Tidak! Saya sudah janji akan selalu bersama Mukuro-sama!"

"Iya, aku masih ingat janjimu."

"Kalau saya berbohong bunuh saja saya saat itu juga!" Tak ada keraguan saat mengatakan hal itu di matanya.

"Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang akan bunuh diri jika ada laki-laki selain anda yang menyentuh saya!"

.

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar ia bersumpah seperti itu. Aku tak meragukan kesetiaan dan cintanya yang sudah bersamaku sejak kami masih kanak-kanak. Dia andalah yang paling kucintai.

.

~Flash back end~

.

~Mukuro Pov~

.

"M...ro-sama..." Suara itu selalu kudengar tiap pagi.

"Lima menit lagi..." Jawabku malas.

"Mukuro sama, cepat bangun!" Teriakannya makin kencang.

"Aduh!" Aku terjengkang ke lantai karena bantal guling yang ku peluk ditarik paksa.

"Anda selalu saja begadang setiap dapat game baru! Ini sudah jam 6!" seorang gadis bersurai coklat berkacak pinggang sambil mengapit bantal guling_tadinya_yang kupeluk.

"Kau ini kasar sekali..., aku kan baru tidur jam 2 pagi, Tsuna...! Lagipula ini kan hari sabtu!"

"Bukannya hari ini anda ada rapat OSIS? Cepat bersiap, nanti Kyouya-san arah lagi padamu. Saya sudah siapkan air mandi!" Ah, aku lupa. Jika tak datang ke sekolah, maka mereka akan menggantungku di pohon kesemek.

"Baiklah..., cium dulu dong! Baru aku mau mandi!"

"Huh! Mukuro sama genit!" Bantal guling yang dipegangnya melayang ke wajahku. Ia berlari meninggalkan kamarku dengan wajah merah.

"Kufufufufu..., dasar pemalu."

.

Tsuna atau Tsunahime, adalah anak angkat ayah dan ibu kandungku. Sudah berapa kali di bilang dia itu bukan pembantu, tapi tetap saja mengurusi semua keperluanku dan adik perempuanku, Nagi. Melakukannya tanpa diminta, baginya ini adalah bentuk terimakasihnya pada keluargaku. Padahal dia itu kesayangan ayahku, bahkan jika dibandingkan denganku dia lebih disayang oleh ayahku.

.

"Yah, biar saja lah sesukanya, mungkin Tsuna-chan bisa jadi istri Mukuro kelak." Itulah yang dikatakan ayah dan ibuku beberapa tahun lalu.

.

Ibu kandungku meninggal 3 tahun lalu dan ayah menikah lagi setahun kemudian dengan seorang janda yang sudah memiliki anak seumuran Nagi. Aku tak suka padanya, tapi ayahku butuh seseorang mendampinginya. Herannya kenapa ayahku malah memilih perempuan mata duitan? Jangan-jangan semangka itu kena pelet?

.

Ayah dan ibu kandungku adalah sepupu yang sudah bersama sejak kecil, mereka adalah pasangan yang rukun, yah kadang memang berantem tapi ayah akan minta maaf tak lama kemudian. Dengan jurus rayuan gombal yang membuatku merinding, semangka biru itu selalu berhasil menaklukkan hati ibuku. Mereka adalah bentuk pasangan masa depan impianku dan Nagi.

.

"Pagi Mukuro." ayahku nama baratnya Daemon Spade, sedangkan nama jepangnya Rokudo Daiki. Aku sendiri, Rokudo Mukuro dan adikku Rokudo Nagi.

"Pagi ayah, ibu."

"Hm..." Perempuan itu hanya bergumam tanpa melihatku, sapa juga peduli ama loe rubah matre.

"Pagi Muku-chan." seorang remaja albino, sedikit lebih pendek dariku _padahal aku lebih tua setahun lebih_ dengan sok akrabnya merangkul pundakku.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu Byakuran!" kutepis tangannya, masa bodo dengan rubah albino satu ini.

"Pagi kak." Nagi tersenyum manis, kucium pipinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kami melewati sarapan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

Tsuna dan Nagi berangkat sekolah bersama karena mereka satu sekolah, sedangkan aku masuk sekolah khusus laki-laki. Byakuran juga masuk di sana sekarang. Dalam perjalanan aku membaca buku sambil membalas sms Kyouya yang ribut menyuruhku yang segera datang dan menyelesaikan laporan kegiatan OSIS (kenapa bukan dia saja yang jadi ketua OSIS-nya?). Terkadang aku bingung sendiri dengan sahabatku yang satu ini, dilihat dari manapun dia lebih cocok jadi ketua OSIS tapi kenapa aku yang terpilih? Apakah karena aku lebih mempesona? Okeh, lupakan itu, dia bisa menghajarku jika mendengarnya.

.

"Muku-chan, sejak kapan kalian kenal Tsuna-chan?" Entah kenapa albino satu ini begitu penasaran dengan Tsuna.

"Huh? Kau ini, aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Jangan memanggilku dengan chan!"

"Kapan?" Ia masih ngotot.

"Sejak aku umur 6 tahun, saat itu Tsuna dan Nagi 4 tahun. Saat itu orangtua Tsuna masih hidup." jawabku tanpa menoleh, napa juga nie bocah cerewet sekali?

"Berarti sudah 10 tahun ya?"

"Hm..."

"Tsuna selalu saja terlihat seperti pelayan pribadimu dan Nagi, ya? Jadi iri."

"Ia melakukan itu karena ia mau, bukan disuruh."

"Apa dia juga melayanimu di tempat tidur?" tanpa sadar aku meremas buku di tanganku. "Kalau aku minta apa dia juga akan melayaniku?"

"Byakuran! Jaga mulutmu!" Ingin kuhancurkan mulut bocah ini.

"Kenapa? Dia pacarmu? Bukan kan?"

"Bukan urusanmu apa hubunganku dengan Tsuna!"

"Hum, kalau dia melayanimu maka tak salah dia melayaniku juga kan?" masih saja bicara seolah Tsuna adalah seorang budak.

"Takkan kuijinkan kau menyentuhnya!"

"Pelit." mulutnya agak mengerucut kesal, harusnya aku yang kesal di sini. Memangnya Tsuna barang yang harus kubagi atau kupinjamkan padanya? Sampai mati pun takkan!

"Tsuna bukan barang yang harus kubagi!"

"Padahal jika kau berikan dia padaku, aku bisa carikan banyak gadis yang akan melayanimu."

"Cukup! Jangan membuatku marah sungguhan!"

.

Kuberikan tatapan marahku dan ia pun diam. Namun dari raut wajahnya masih terlihat ingin menantangku. Menyebalkan. Ibunya mata duitan, anaknya berotak kotor dan seenaknya. Dasar pasangan rubah brengsek. Kenapa mereka ada di sekitarku?

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau kepala nanas?"

"E...kh..., aku ... mau ke kamar kecil, Kyouya."

.

Setitik keringat sudah mengalir di balik kemejaku melihat sosok bermata kelabu itu tengah memegang pundakku dari samping sepasang tonfa tampak berkilat di tangannya- siap untuk menghajarku jika mencoba menerobos keluar. Aku melirik pintu yang kini ada di hadapanku, seorang pemuda berkacamata tengah memainkan yoyonya.

.

"Mau ke kamar kecil atau kabur?" Chikusa sudah bersiap dengan yoyo kesayangannya_bersiap menangkapku yang mau kabur.

"Sumpah! aku tak berniat kabur, Chikusa!" elakku, aku masih sayang nyawa!

.

Kyouya Hibari, wakil ketua OSIS yang merupakan temanku sejak SMP dan Kakimoto Chikusa, Bendahara OSIS juga adalah temanku sejak SD. Kyouya sudah siap menciumku dengan tonfanya jika aku keluar selangkah saja dari ruang OSIS sebelum menyelesaikan laporan bulanan OSIS. Chikusa juga sudah siap dengan yoyonya untuk mengikatku jika aku berhasil menghindari ciuman Kyouya. Singkatnya, aku terpojok.

.

"Kamar kecil juga ada di dalam, tak perlu keluar, Mukuro!" Chikusa membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menuntup pintu.

"Eh..., tapi... Aku juga mau beli cemilan!"

"Kalau cemilan aku sudah bawa." Kyouya mengeluarkan kotak kertas ukuran sedang dari laci meja kerjanya. "Aku sudah buatkan Fondan coklat." Aku terbelalak melihat selusin kue coklat kesukaanku itu. Owh, kue manis dengan rasa coklat legit dan coklat leleh yang creamy dan manis di dalamnya. Aku pun meneguk ludah, godaan yang berat. Sepertinya Kyouya dan Chikusa sudah mempersiapkan apa saja supaya aku tak kabur kali ini.

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Kyouya dengan tatapan 'Yakin milih kabur dan babak belur dari pada dapat kue?'

"Kufufufu..., kalau ada upah lain urusan." aku pun menyerah.

"Dasar nanas rakus. Aku heran gigimu tidak bolong padahal makan coklat tiap hari." Kyouya meletakkan kue itu di mejaku.

"Mungkin gigi Mukuro sudah di ganti jadi gigi baja." tambah Chikusa tanpa peduli pada kekesalanku.

"Kufufufu..., tentu saja karena aku rajin gosok gigi dengan pasta gigi berflourite dan rajin minum susu!" Jadi iklan deh. (Jangan pasang iklan di sini!)

"Cape deh..." Sahut mereka berdua cuek.

"Selesaikan laporan ini siang ini juga. Aku tak mau kau terus mengulurnya hingga waktu hampir habis!"

"Iya..., aku tahu Kyouya..." Aku kembali memakai kacamataku dan mulai mengerjakan laporan itu.

.

"Tsuna-chan bagaimana kabarnya?" Chikusa bertanya sambil memberiku laporan yang harus kutandatangani.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Setiap hari ia lengket dengan Nagi."

"Kuharap kau belum menyentuhnya, herbivore. Karena ia masih di bawah umur."

"Aku bukan orang serendah itu Kyouya!" Jawabku sengit. "Kenapa kalian selalu mengira aku ini mesum sih?!"

"Karena wajahmu memang rada mesum! Ah bukan, memang sangat mesum!" Aku makin kesal mendengar pendapat mereka yang tak pernah berubah sejak kami masuk SMA. Padahal orang bilang aku ganteng kok (NARSIS BANGET!)

.

.

.

3 jam kemudian aku menyelesaikan laporan setebal 36 halaman itu dan dengan tenang memakan kue buatan Kyouya sambil menunggu mesin print menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kyouya dan Chikusa memeriksa hasil pekerjaanku, memastikan tak ada penulisan yang salah dalam semua laporan itu.

.

"Km..., kue buatan Kyouya memang nomor 1!"

"Terimakasih, sayangnya aku tak punya uang receh untuk membayarmu." Walau dia sejudes itu, wajahnya selalu merah setiap ada yang memuji masakan atau kue buatannya.

"Memangnya aku pengemis! Sayang kau laki-laki, klau perempuan pasti kulamar."

"Lamar saja sekarang, ato mau kuwakilkan?" tambah Chikusa.

"Tidak butuh! Becanda lagi, Kamikorosu!" nampaknya Kyouya mulai ngambek.

"Mukuro, kau mau makan semuanya sendiri? Sisakan juga untuk Tsuna-chan dan Nagi!"

"Ups...! Aku lupa." Masih ada sisa 4 kue di kotak itu "Akan kuberikan sisanya ini untuk mereka."

"Rupanya nanas ini perhatian juga pada pacarnya, kukira ia hanya ingat dengan perutnya saja."

"Kyouya!"

.

Begitulah ributnya jika kami bertiga ngumpul. Saat menyenangkan dari pada tinggal di rumah bersama Byakuran atau ibu tiriku.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah aku melihat para pelayan sedang istirahat di halaman depan sambil ngobrol. Mereka bilang Tsuna sedang belajar di kamarnya dan Nagi pergi bersama temannya untuk kerja kelompok. Aku segera meletakkan kue itu di lemari pendingin dan mengganti bajuku. Aku tak sabar melihat wajahnya yang senang karena mendapat kue (walau itu buatan Kyouya).

.

"Tsuna?" Aku mengetuk kamarnya beberapa kali namun tak ada jawaban. Saat kuputar kenop pintunya, ternyata tak terkunci. "Tsuna?"

.

Yang kulihat dia sedang tertidur sambil telungkup di tempat tidurnya. Buku tulis dan buku pelajaran serta kamus berserakan di sekitarnya. Sepertinya saat sedang berpikir ia malah mengantuk dan ketiduran. Pasti ia lelah karena hari ini adalah pelajaran olah raga. Kurapikan semua buku-buku itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja belajarnya. Aku duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya wajah tidurnya yang terlihat sangat manis. Kubelai rambutnya yang coklat karamel, terasa halus seperti sutra. Ia mengigau kecil dalam tidurnya tentang pelajaran dan gurunya. Aku tertawa tertahan, keningnya berkerut membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu.

.

"Hm...?"

"Oya,oya, kau jadi terbangun ya."

"Mu...kuro-sama?"

"Kufufufu, aku cuma mau melihatmu, jika masih mengantuk tidur saja. Nanti setelah makan malam aku akan membantumu belajar."

"Hm..." antara mengantuk dia tersenyum, manis sekali.

"Tsuna..."

"Iya?"

"Aku mencintaimu..." Aku membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya dan mendekapnya.

"A..., Mu...Mukuro-sama" Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku." bisikku di telinganya.

"Iya, saya janji..." Akhirnya dia membalas pelukanku.

"Sebaiknya tutup pintu dulu jika mau bermesraan, kakak." Tsuna langsung mendorongku hingga aku jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ah, selamat datang Nagi!"

"Hihihi, aku pulang." Nagi menutup pintu dan duduk di sebelah Tsuna. "Kau belum di apa-apakan oleh kakakku kan, Tsuna-chan?"

"Aku hanya memeluknya, Nagi!" protesku. Pantat dan punggungku sakit karena terbentur di lantai.

"Ka..., kami tak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Baguslah, jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tsuna karena ulahmu. Aku takkan memaafkanmu, kak." Nagi tersenyum manis namun dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya. Sumpah, jika aku tahu Nagi akan jadi seseram ini, takkan kubiarkan dia pacaran dengan Kyouya!

"Uh, jangan tersenyum sambil menebar aura seram begitu!"

.

Itulah adikku yang manis namun auranya terkadang sangat menyeramkan. Orang pendiam sangat menyeramkan jika marah, aku setuju itu. Namun aku belum pernah dengar ada kasus sifat sadis bisa menular.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mendung lagi, hujan mulai membasahi bumi ketika bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Aku, Kyouya dan Chikusa berjalan beriringan ke ruang OSIS. Mungkin bukan beriringan karena lagi-lagi Kyouya menangkapku dan menyeretku dengan kedua tangan terikat tali. Sungguh memalukan, lagi-lagi aku harus jadi tontonan anak-anak seisi sekolah.

.

"Aaahhh! Aku sungguh malang punya teman sepertimu, Kyouya!" Aku hanya bisa meratapi nasib punya sahabat yang kelewat disiplin!

"Kerjakan saja tugasmu." jawabnya kalem. Dasar menyebalkan, kalem-kalem mematikan!

"Chikusaaa, tolonglah...!" aku mencoba mencari pertolongan.

"Maaf. Kali ini aku tak bisa membantu." Huh! Aku yakin mereka sekongkol!

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa gelisah saat melihat hujan turun. Apa akan terjadi sesuatu seperti di hari kematian ibuku? Semoga ini hanya karena kekhawatiranku yang berlebihan tanpa alasan. Hujan terus turun hingga sore tiba. Supir menjemputku seperti biasa, tapi hari ini aku tak melihat Byakuran.

.

"Mana Byakuran?"

"Tuan muda Byakuran sudah pulang bersama beberapa temannya beberapa jam lalu." Dia bolos lagi.

"Nagi dan Tsuna?"

"Nona Nagi, Tuan Besar dan Nyonya pergi menghadiri undangan pernikahan. Nona Tsuna sejak siang belajar di kamarnya. Katanya dia harus ikut ujian perbaikan

.

Kufufufufu, dasar Tsuna. Padahal aku sudah mengajarinya, tapi masih saja ada yang harus ikut perbaikan. Sebelum memasuki rumah, aku melihat 2 buah mobil keluar dari gerbang, mungkin mereka teman- teman Byakuran. Bukan urusanku.

.

Hujan masih saja turun dengan deras, ditambah angin yang cukup kencang membuat pohon-pohon bergesekan dan menjadikan suasana makin berisik. Dengan perlahan aku menyusuri jalan ke kamar Tsuna. Apa dia masih belajar atau malah ketiduran karena cuaca dingin? Pintu kamarnya kuketuk beberapa kali, tidak ada jawaban.

.

"Kufufufufu, pasti dia ketiduran lagi. " Aku pun memutuskan masuk ke kamarnya namun yang kulihat di dalam sana sungguh sangat tak bisa di terima otak. "TSUNAHIME! "

.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu terbaring di tempat tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Di sekujur tubuhnya banyak bekas pukulan dan gigitan. Baik di kaki dan tangannya ada bekas cengkraman yang memerah. Mulutnya di sumpal dengan sebuah saputangan putih.

.

Diperkosa.

.

Itulah yang ada dalam pikiranku. Aku berteriak memanggil para pembantu agar menghubungi ambulans. Ketika tubuh itu kuangkat, masih ada darah segar menetes dari selangkangannya, airmatanya membasahi wajahnya meski dalam keadaan pingsan. Dia pasti sangat takut dan kesakitan. Aku menarik saputangan yang menyumpal mulutnya. Ada sulaman huruf B italic di salah satu sudutnya.

.

Saputangan putih, satu-satunya yang memakai ini di sini hanya Byakuran. Tanpa perlu di komando aku segera ke kamar bocah sialan itu. Perduli apa dengan sopan santun! Kudobrak pintu kamarnya, mendapatinya sedang berpakaian. Sekilas aku melihat di lengannya ada bekas luka cakaran yang masih baru. Aku tak menunggunya menyapaku, segera kulayangkan tinju ke wajahnya, membuatnya terlempar membentur lemari yang dibuat dari kayu jati.

.

"Kau bukan manusia! Beraninya kau melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Tsuna! "

"Hoh, kau marah aku dan teman-temanku menyentuh pelayan pribadimu? "

"DIA BUKAN PELAYAN SIAPA PUN DI RUMAH INI! " Sekali lagi kupukul dia hingga terpental keluar kamar. Emosiku sudah di ujung batas. Tsuna dan Nagi adalah amanat ibuku yang terakhir. Kini semuanya jadi kacau dan rusak hanya karena perbuatan rubah albino ini!

"Kau marah karena aku yang menyentuhnya lebih dulu? Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tak melakukannya sejak dulu."

"Kau-"

"Perempuan itu ada untuk memuaskan laki-laki, dan pelayan bertugas melayani majikannya! " Dia balas menyerangku dengan sebuah pedang kayu yang menjadi pajangan di depan kamarnya. "Salahkan dirimu yang tak melakukannya duluan!"

.

Para pelayan mencoba melerai kami, namun aku sudah sangat marah. Dia pun tak mau kalah, kami bertarung dengan pedang kayu. Rusuk dan punggungku beberapa kali menjadi incarannya. Meski aku yakin tulangku patah, aku tak berhenti bertarung dengannya. Saat aku lengah, dia menyambar sebuah vas bunga dan membenturkannya ke kepalaku hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Aku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari bekas pukulan itu, mataku mulai buram.

.

"Kau lihat Muku-chan? Aku ini lebih hebat darimu! "

.

Orang ini gila, dia sudah sangat tidak waras! Dengan sisa tenaga dan kemarahan dalam diriku, kuambil pecahan vas itu dan menusukkannya ke perutnya. Setelah itu aku tak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali kudengar saat siuman adalah suara ayahku dan wanita rubah itu. Mereka sedang bertengkar, aku juga mendengar Nagi berusaha menenangkan mereka. Aku tak peduli pada pertengkaran mereka, yang kini kukhawatirkan adalah Tsuna. Aku mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur, kucabut paksa selang infus dan masker oksigen yang terpasang pada wajah dann tubuhku. Masa bodo dengan rasa sakit dan darah yang menetes dari bekas jarum infus, hatiku lebih sakit!

.

"Kakak! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan langsung bangun begitu! " Nagi mencegatku.

"Mukuro! " ayah juga berlari menghampiriku, memegang kedua bahuku agar aku bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Di mana Tsuna?! Bagaimana keadaannya?! "

"Tsuna-chan ada di- "

"ANAK SETAN!" Perempuan itu berteriak padaku, menamparku. "Kau anak pembawa sial! Beraninya kau melukai putraku! "

"Putramu yang BRENGSEK! Dia sudah memperkosa TSUNA! " teriakku tak kalah keras.

"Pelayan sudah seharusnya melayani majikannya! Untuk itulah mereka di gaji! " Ucapan mereka sama saja. Aku sudah berniat menghajar perempuan itu, namun ayah mendahuluiku menamparnya. "Beraninya kau menampar istrimu! "

"Aku tak butuh istri sepertimu!" Ayah mencekik leher perempuan itu_menyudutkannya ke tembok putih yang dingin. "Aku sudah sabar dengan kebiasaanmu yang memboroskan semua uangku, namun kini kau menyentuh menghina anak-anakku. Ini sudah lebih dari yang bisa kuterima!" perempuan itu gemetar ketakutan bahkan nyaris tak bisa berdiri setelah ayah melepaskannya.

.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku! Bawa semua barang-barangmu! Aku akan mengirim surat cerai lewat pengacaraku! "

"KAU MENCERAIKANKU HANYA KARENA ANAK SETAN INI DAN PELAYAN ITU?! "

"Mereka anak-anakku! Dan mereka tak pernah membuatku kecewa seperti anakmu itu! "

.

Beberapa pengawal ayah menyeret perempuan itu keluar dari kamarku. Laki-laki yang usianya telah menginjak pertengahan 40 itu tak perduli dengan jeritan entah apa dari perempuan yang baru saja diceraikannya secara sepihak. Ayah menatapku dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan, ini bukan salahnya. Andai aku berkeras pulang saat itu, pastilah Tsuna akan baik-baik saja.

.

"Mukuro, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjaga kalian... " kubiarkan dia memelukku, sungguh aku tak bisa menolak apa lagi saat setitik air mata meleleh di sudut matanya. Padahal saat kematian ibu dia tak menangis, kini demi kami dia malah menangis.

"Ayah, mana Tsuna. "

"Dia juga ada di sini. Tapi keadaannya... "

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya ayah! Kumohon! "

"Kau masih belum kuat kak. Rusukmu patah! "

"Perduli apa dengan keadaanku! Aku mau bertemu dengan Tsuna! " Aku berkeras, akhirnya ayah dan Nagi membawaku ke sebuah kamar pasien. Dari luar aku tak bisa mendengar apa pun namun begitu pintu terbuka, aku mendengar teriakan histeris dari Tsuna.

.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! "

"Nona, tenanglah. Kami hanya ingin mengganti perban di tubuhmu. " Para perawat berusaha menenangkannya. Keadaannya sungguh kacau, dia tampak sangat ketakutan, trauma. Ini justru membuat hatiku makin sakit. Dia meringkuk di sudut ruangan, menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut. Berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Tsuna... " Dia tampak terkejut saat mendengar suaraku. "Tsuna ini aku..."

"Mu...kuro...-sama... " Dia tak berteriak lagi, namun malah makin berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia berusaha menghindariku.

"Tsuna, tatap aku... "

"Jangan sentuh! Nanti tangan anda juga kotor! " Dia menghindar saat akan kusentuh.

Aku tak peduli. Saat kutangkap kedua tangannya, dia meronta mati-matian. Ingin lari dariku.

"Saya tak bisa menepati janji. Saya sudah berkhianat! "

"Ini bukan salahmu, kau tak berkhianat padaku. "

"Tetap saja salahku! AKU SUDAH GAGAL! "

"AKU TAK PEDULI DENGAN JANJI ITU! SEMUA INI BUKAN SALAHMU! "

"TAPI SAYA PEDULI! KARENA ITU TOLONG BUNUH SAYA! "

"TIDAK! "

"Saya m-mohon! Saya takkan sanggup hidup dengan keadaan seperti ini! S-Saya hanya akan mempermalukan anda sekeluarga! "

"Itu takkan terjadi, Tsuna. "

"Tuan Besar..., saya minta maaf... "

"Kau tak salah, ini semua karena salahku yang tak bisa memilih istri yang baik sehingga kau yang harus merasakan penderitaan begini. "

"Tsuna-chan... "

"Maafkan aku Nagi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Tsuna tak pernah mau keluar dari rumah. Lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar. Beberapa kali dia mencoba bunuh diri sehingga dipindahkan ke kamar Nagi agar ada yang mengawasinya. Senyum cerianya tak pernah terlihat lagi, apapun yang kami lakukan untuk menyenangkannya tak pernah berhasil. Kyouya dan Chikusa juga sama menyesalnya saat mendengar peristiwa itu dan menyalahkan diri mereka karena menahan kepulanganku hari itu. Namun itu bukan salah mereka, bukan salah ayah, tapi salah rubah sialan itu!

.

.

.

Pagi itu, rumah kami kembali gempar karena Tsuna menghilang. Dia tak bisa di temukan dimanapun. Meski kami mencari keseluruh rumah dan pelosok kota da tetap tak bisa di temukan. Aku berusaha mencarinya ke semua tempat yang mungkin dikunjunginya namun tetap tak bisa aku temukan.

.

"Anak bodoh...SEBENARNYA KAU PERGI KE MANA?!" sekeras apapun aku berteriak tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Mukuro, tenangkan dirimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?! Ayah tahu kan keadaanya sekarang seperti apa?!"

"Aku tahu." ah...seharusnya aku tak berteriak padanya. Saking paniknya aku malah meluapkan emosi padanya.

"Maaf..."

.

Hingga hari ke 7 kami mendapat berita ada mayat seorang gadis ditemukan di tebing dekat pantai yang jaraknya 3 Km dari rumah kami. Kami mengenalinya dari rambut dan pakaiannya. Kenapa dia harus melakukan janji bodoh itu?

.

"Kalau saya berbohong bunuh saja saya saat itu juga!" Tak ada keraguan saat mengatakan hal itu di matanya.

"Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang akan bunuh diri jika ada laki-laki selain anda yang menyentuh saya!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah proses pemakaman dan kremasi, keesokan harinya aku pergi sendiri ke tebing itu. Aku terus termenung di sana hingga tengah malam. Cahaya purnama menerangi tempat itu, dikejauhan lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan dan kota nampak sangat indah. Akan menyenangkan jika keadaan saat ini tidak begitu menyakitkan.

.

"Tsuna... kenapa kau malah memilih meninggalkanku?"

"Mukuro-sama... " Aku seolah mendengar dirinya memanggilku. " Mukuro-sama, saya di sini... "

.

Aku yakin tak salah dengar, itu memang suaranya. Aku melirik ke dasar tebing, melihat sesosok perempuan mungil berambut coklat sedang tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang hilang sejak hari itu. Tubuhnya yang mungil bercahaya, membuatnya tampak seperti malaikat.

.

"Kau menjemputku, Tsuna?" Gadis mungil itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku mengerti, kau juga ingin aku menepati janji kita dulu... Tanpa ragu aku melompat, aku ingin bersamanya. Dia begitu setia dengan janjinya, maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

"Kalau saya berbohong bunuh saja saya saat itu juga!" Tak ada keraguan saat mengatakan hal itu di matanya.

"Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu."

"Kalau begitu biar saya yang akan bunuh diri jika ada laki-laki selain anda yang menyentuh saya!"

"Kufufufu, kalau kau mati, maka aku pun akan menyusulmu. "

"Benarkah? "

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya, karena hanya kau satu- satunya untukku di dunia ini... "

.

~THE END~

.

.

.

.

Rin : Woah, setelah sekian tahun, baru sekarang aku berniat mengedit cerita ini. *ditendang*

Mohon maaf jika ada yang mengira ini cerita baru, ini cuma editan author yang lagi insomia. Cerita lain juga akan segera di update kok.*nga ada nanya!*

special for inukashouma birthday, here's your request.

STILL MIND TO REVIEW?


End file.
